The Cross Over WVBA
by Trialman AKA Soma Cruz
Summary: This story will be like Punch-Out, but with many gaming characters. Rated K Plus for Cartoon Violence.
1. Fight 1

**Chapter 1: The First Fight**

A/N: Hey there, this story is Punch-Out, but with many gaming characters, one could call it Smash Bros.: Punch-Out style. I own no series used in this. Disco Kid, Don Flamenco, and The Bruiser Bros. won't appear in this story.

**(Start)**

'This should be easy' thought one of the challengers as he stepped into the ring. This challenger was Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney.

Next stepped in the other challenger, Ike, the Greil Mercenary with an ego the size of Gamelon.

Both had studied the rules of the WVBA for this fight, neither needed an explanation.

Apollo let out his taunt, "Watch my fists, you're getting a record of 0 wins to 1 loss!"

Ike just blatantly told Apollo, "You'll get no sympathy from me!"

"FIGHT!"

Apollo let in a quick punch that got him a speech bubble. (1)

Ike threw in his triple combo, which Apollo swiftly dodged. He then just punched Ike 20 times. Ike decided to run for it. But Apollo used his speech bubble to use his Level 1 Special (2). "HOLD IT!" he shouted which made Ike stop in his path, this let Apollo knock Ike down with a good punch.

"1, 2, 3..." began the referee but Ike was back up.

"FIGHT!"

Ike then moved to the corner, "I fight for my friends!" he exclaimed.

He stepped back and foolishly let Apollo get 2 punches in, these got him 2 speech bubbles.

"TAKE THAT!" shouted Apollo as he uppercuted Ike into a knockdown.

At the count of 7, Ike was up.

"FIGHT!"

Apollo managed to get himself 3 speech bubbles, and he performed his ultimate attack, "OBJECTION!"

Apollo's strong OBJECTION sent Ike flying out of the ring.

"TKO!"

**(End Chapter)**

Well, that was the first fight, don't worry, there's more to come. Prepare for more action from the crossover WVBA soon.

1. Every character has an icon to represent their specials.

2. Each special has 3 levels, like how Mac upgrades his star punch with each star.


	2. Mac V Harkinian

**The Youtube Poop Championship Fight**

A/N: This chapter is short for a reason, this is simply to introduce King Harkinian to the story, this also shows the new ideas being employed.

**(Start story)**

"Fight" the referee said as the fight started.

The King's theme was Bohemian Rhapsody.

The King started with his DINNER PUNCH!

Mac dodged and countered with as many hits as possible.

"HO! HO! HO!" Harkinian shouted as he was hit. "PIECE OF..." he started before being hit again "OAH!"

Mac had a star.

"TAKE THIS!" The King proclaimed starting his True CD-i Warrior combo, but got stopped by the Star Punch. "HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MAH... MAH... BOI!"

The King was down.

"1, 2, 3, 4... COME ON! FIGHT!"

The King was up and fighting.

"Triforce of Courage!" said The King as he attacked while his glove glowed, the image of the Triforce showing.

Mac got in 3 quick hits and gained 2 stars.

The King then used another DINNER PUNCH but was hit before he could finish it. Mac got another star and The King got another knock-down.

When Harkinian was back up, he was begging for mercy, but still went on, using a True CD-i Warrior combo. At the end, he got hit and his health bar was empty.

The ref walked in and said his usual end of fight one-liner, "FINISH HIM!"

Mac used the 3 Stars he had saved up to perform his best hit, Mac shouted the name of the attack as he used it, "3-Star Finisher!"

This was so powerful, The King was sent flying through the roof of the stadium and was soon out of sight.

The ref then announced the results, "Little Mac wins! Flawless victory! Starality!"

Mac left with the CD-i belt while the crowd cheered at this amazing win.

**End of story!**

A/N: Remember, this was short just so I could introduce King Harkinian and show off the FINISH HIM moves, none are fatal, they are just glorified KO's, like the movies in the Wii Punch-Out. There will be many belts which all true boxers strive FOR! I don't own Punch-Out or the CD-i games, they are copyrighted to the original owners, namely NINTENDO and Philips.


	3. Jowd V SMM

**Jowd Vs. Super Macho Man**

A/N: Hey there, here for another dosage of Crossover Punch-Out? You're in luck, even more so for Ghost Trick fans, with the arrival of Detective Jowd. Ready for his fight with Super Macho Man? No? T-O-O B-A-D!

**(Start Battle)**

"Are you ready?" asked Super Macho Man? "'cause I'm gonna put on a show!" and he began flexing.

Jowd's reaction was, "Ugh! We didn't need to see that!" but he was still virtually unphased, you know, because Jowd is just awesome like that!

"FIGHT!"

"Crunch... DUDE!" said Super Macho Man as he failed his uppercut. Jowd then made a good combo.

The next thing Macho Man did was his HUBJEKSHUN! Uppercut!

Jowd dodged and performed his TAKE THAT! Hook.

Followed by Jowd being knocked down by SMM's NOT SO FAST! Spin. "Stay down!"

"NO!"

FIGHT!

"Release... the... DUDE!" Super Macho Man had failed to release the BOGUS! And spun himself dizzy and fell.

"2, 5, 1, 4, 9, 5, 3, 7, 4, 8, 1, 6, 2, 7, 2, 1, 7, 3, 6"

Super Macho Man got up.

FIGHT!

The bell rang signalling the end of the round.

Jowd spent the time wondering how the referee got his job without being able to count to 10.

Super Macho Man took pictures of himself.

ROUND 2!

FIGHT!

"Ma... BOGUS!"

The crowd went "OAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHUHUHUHAHAHA!"

Jowd used his SUPER AWESOME PUNCH OF AWESOMENESS THAT HAS THIS LONG NAME WHICH IS NOT NEEDED AT ALL BUT HAS IT BECAUSE IT'S THAT AWESOME!

The money flew out of Macho Man and he was out cold. KNOCKOUT!

**(End battle)**

How's that? Also, if you're wondering about why there won't be Disco Kid, Don Flamenco or Bruiser Bros. I'll give you a hint, it involves 2 previous closures of the WVBA. Feel free to make guesses in the reviews. Also, this story is now headed into MAJOR ENDING SPOILERS FOR GHOST TRICK! If you don't want to be spoiled, go play Ghost Trick you idiots, it's an awesome game that must be played!


	4. A Ryan V ?

**Yomiel Vs. Aran Ryan**

A/N: GHOST TRICK SPOILER WARNING: If you are here, you have entered a Ghost Trick spoiler zone, Yomiel's name alone is huge spoilers, you were warned last time, no mercy now.

**(Begin Battle)**

The audience cheered as the new challenger, Yomiel stepped into the ring, he was ready to battle, his signature hair stuck into the air, in it's usual blonde colour, wearing his red suit and white tie.

But the crowd booed the second Aran Ryan came through his entrance with the Dick Dastardly Belt, which indicated his great cheating skills.

FIGHT!

Yomiel charged forward and hit Aran 7 times.

Aran began to mess about in the ropes and launched forward to knock down Yomiel.

"3, 2, 8, 4, 9, 1..."

Yomiel got up.

FIGHT!

Yomiel knew he couldn't keep up for long, so he decided to end the fight quickly.

"You don't look Irish!" claimed the Irish boxer as he got out his weapon. He spun it round once in mid-air.

The crowd were then surprised when they saw Aran hit himself on the head 6 times and knocked himself out.

KNOCKOUT!

Yomiel had won his first match.

**(End Chapter)**

I know it was short, but the chapters are meant to be short because I tend to stop when chapters get long.

Also, if you haven't figured out why Aran Ryan hit himself, Yomiel manipulated him to win.


End file.
